Loving Flame
by OrigamiAngel
Summary: The Akatsuki frowns over Christmas time, but when Pein announces that they'll be celebrating this year, the relationship around the members change their personality. For one, Deidara gets even closer to Sasori. PLEASE R & R! My first yaoi fanfic. ONESHOT


**Loving Flame**

**Hello, my yaoi-lovers! :D This is my first yaoi Christmas fanfic(: It's a request from a friend of mine(: I love Sasodei, but I've never read or written any. I've never read any yaoi at all before…and I'm not a fan of yaoi with smut…so I'll do the best I can :D ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

The Akatsuki gathered in the large living room of the hideout. Despite the holiday spirit wavering around the world, everyone in the mysterious group seemed to be frowning upon the merry celebrations. Taking his seat next to his partner, Deidara watched as rest of the members were getting comfortable in their wooden chairs. He yawned; it was around midnight, but the Akatsuki leader seemed to take no notice. The only thing he ever seemed to notice was Konan. Next to him, Sasori sighed, drumming his fingers on Deidara's knee.

"Hurry up, Leader-sama. I don't fucking have all night. What seems to important in the middle of the fucking night? Bastard." Hidan mumbled. He ran a hand through his silver hair, which wasn't gelled for once. Konan sent him a cold, amber glare.

"Alright, everyone." Pein began, "I've been wondering if this Christmas, we could celebrate. Like everyone else around the world. We deserve a little fun, in the least."

"Are you serious? We are a criminal organization. I've spent all year saving up money for us, and you want to me to spend it on a…CELEBRATION? This is outrageous!" The masked man threw his hands up in the air, emerald eyes glinting.

"We could at least try. Anything will be brighten up this gloomy organization." Kisame smirked, like he always did. Pein nodded in thanks.

"I am sorry for the change of subject, but if I may ask, I would like to know who was the one that had come up with such an idea."

Konan smiled guiltily at the red-eyed teen's polite question. Sasori sighed, closing his chocolate-colored eyes. He massaged his temples. "Well then, can we at least hurry up? I want to fix up my puppets. One of them has a broken shuriken compartment."

Pein began, "Very well. Kakuzu, you'll go shopping with Konan, and get _everything _she wants, now. Zetzu, make the flowers bloom for a longer time. I would like more white roses. Sasori, you will fashion a Christmas tree out of wood. Deidara, you help him out. Itachi and Kisame, you two will take care of the food. Hidan…just take care of your rituals. Don't get blood all over the place. And remember, Christmas is tomorrow, so work hard." Everyone nodded, Kakuzu started opening his mouth to protest, but Hidan clamped a hand over it.

"Dismissed." At the word, everyone stood up and made it to their shared bedrooms.

In their room, Sasori sat down at his table, reluctantly pushing away his puppet's limbs. The blonde walked over and leaned towards his danna. "Hey, danna. I was hoping you could make this Christmas tree explode, un. I could make the bom - "

"No, gaki. I'm going to make this tree last a long time. That's what true art is." Sasori reached up behind him to ruffle the blonde's hair.

"Sasori no danna, I respect your choice of art, but please make this one explode! It'll be fantastic, un."

"No. Go to sleep, I don't need any of your help anyways. You'll only ruin everything. Good night, gaki." That shut the pretty blonde up. The puppet-master turned back to his work, not knowing how much his words hurt his partner.

_You'll only ruin everything._ Was that all he was? Someone who can only break things? Sadly, he feel asleep.

:~:

Deidara was the last one in the entire Akatsuki to wake up. He sat up in bed, and looked across the room for his red-headed partner. He was gone, probably outside setting the tree up. Sighing, he dressed quickly and walked outside. Before he left the room, Deidara pulled out a simple, white box held together by a red ribbon. Sasori's gift. He knew the red-head won't be getting anything for him, but he still wanted his beloved partner to have something. To remember their first Christmas together. He held it tightly in his hands, and walked outside.

"It's beautiful, Sasori. Thank you." Konan's voice came from the living room. Deidara followed it and ended up there too. When the red-head caught sight of his partner, he smiled broadly and made his way towards the blonde.

"It's beautiful, un." Deidara said, staring at the shining Christmas tree.

"Really? I carved it out of one block of wood and painted it. I added glitter to it for the shine. Konan decorated it with lights." He was beaming.

"Oh, danna. I have this for you, un." The blonde shoved the white box at Sasori.

"What…?"

"It's… my gift… for you, un." He looked away, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Oh…thank you!" The red-head smiled, and pulled his partner into a hug. He let go and began to open the gift. Pulling the red ribbon off, he lifted the lid of the white box. Two little puppets, about the size of his hand, were laying on a small blanket. He reached in and pulled them out. One of the puppets had long, blonde hair, his hair hid one eye. The other blue eye glistened in the light, a painted smirk on his face. The other puppet had short red hair, his chocolate eyes showing no emotion, but his mouth was curved into a smile. They were so…human-like. So real. "Oh…" Sasori gasped. "They're perfect."

~_**TIME SKIP~**_

When the celebration was over, Pein had taken his angel's hand and pulled her into their room to do who-knows-what. Kakuzu and Hidan were no where to be seen, and the same was with Itachi and Kisame. Sasori and Deidara were the only ones in the living room.

"Deidara, come here. I have something for you." The red-head waved his partner over. The blonde obeyed, curious.

Sasori lifted his hands up in a tiger hand seal. "Katsu!" was all he said before the beautiful Christmas tree exploded, and different colored lights flew all over the place, but disappeared before anything touched the ground. It was a blast.

"It's a blast, un!" He turned to Sasori, "I love it! I love it, un! I-" But before he could finish, the red-head had his lips pressed against his partner's.

Deidara giggled, and Sasori took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the blonde's mouth. They slid their tongues against each others. Only breaking apart to say, "I love you." and "I love you, un." before having their lips meet again in a passionate kiss.

Under the lights, their hair mingle into one loving flame.

**(A/N) I'm done! If there were any grammar mistakes, please tell me(: This is my first yaoi fanfic, requested by Sapphire-sama Dreamer. I give thanks to LatyfeSurLeSora for helping me and giving me advice(: **

**Please review!**


End file.
